Cherish
by law vert
Summary: Untuk disayangi Hinata, hanya perlu menjadi Neji. Dan untuk dicintai Neji, hanya perlu jadi Hinata. Mereka bersaudara, jadi bagaimana? another side; Itachi teman lama Neji adalah pendiri band yang Hinata suka, Akatsuki! ok this #sucksummary #mellowdramatis #klise #AU #MC


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

**Standard warning applied.**

**Cast : Hinata, Itachi, Neji, Sasori.**

.

.

Tangisan menutup konser dari sebuah pertunjukan musik malam itu, seisi Budokan Tokyo gegap gempita. Mereka bersorak dan melelehkan airmata untuk konser megah penutup akhir tahun. Lima orang yang kini tengah menyesapi efouria dari seluruh perhatian penonton terpaku, sebegitu hebatkah mereka hingga bisa mengguncang Tokyo hanya dalam waktu lima tahun sejak berdiri?

Pemuda blonde berpenutup mata menepuk pundak rekannya yang tertunduk sambil mengusap tangis; membelakangi penonton. Pemuda itu mengendik, pertanda dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak perlu malu minta pundakku, un!" teriak Deidara di tengah hingar bingar yang masih berlanjut. Pria bermata jelaga itu tersenyum sinis.

"Bodoh …" umpatnya, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya sibuk melempar barang-barang ke arah kerumunan, pria berurai panjang yang kini acak-acakan itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekali lagi pada para penggemarnya, tidak lupa berterima kasih. Bahasa tubuhnya dia seolah berkata 'Kami hanya orang biasa yang bermain musik'.

"Iku, Sasori-_senpai_, Hidan, Tobi!" kata Deidara setelah_ leader_ mereka lebih dulu beranjak. Pemain bass, _drummer_ dan vokalis itu melepas lemparan terakhir mereka, dan jangan lupakan aksi berlebihan dari Tobi yang berteriak dia anak baik sambil melepas kaus bercampur keringat ke penonton. Sungguh anak yang baik.

.

.

"Kau tahu dimana Itachi?" Tanya si pirang pada lelaki berambut putih klimis yang ditarik ke belakang. Yang ditanya menggeleng tanpa mau berpikir lebih keras menjawab pertanyaan rekannya.

"Kau tahu dimana Sasori-_senpai_, Tobi?"

"Tadi aku melihat mereka bertengkar di belakang, tapi tidak tahu lagi, _Senpai_!"

"… belakang mana?" Deidara mulai tidak sabar. Tobi mencoba berpikir, atau pura-pura berpikir.

"Dekat pintu keluar darurat," Tobi berhenti, "memang kenapa?"

Sambil bersungut-sungut Deidara menghampiri tempat yang dimaksud, dan bukan kejutan jika mereka sudah menghilang.

"Kemana sih …"

…

Deidara mendengar suara itu lalu berlari membuka pintu, menyusuri gang sempit gelap berbau pesing dan asap rokok. Di ujung gang, dia melihat siluet dua orang, satu menjulang, satunya pendek.

"Itachi!" sembari berlari mendekat dia menggemakan suara yang dipantulkan dinding dua bangunan abu-abu.

"Sopan sedikit, dia adalah _senpai_-mu." Kata sosok bersurai _crimson_ ketika Deidara mendekat. Wajah sehalus porselen itu diterpa sinar bulan, menonjolkan pipi yang tirus dengan tulang menyembul dari baliknya. Deidara terpaku menatap siluet Uchiha sulung.

Sasori tidak suka dengan sang adik kelas. Menurutnya, sikap ceroboh dan selalu ingin berkompetisi dengannya sangat mengganggu. Belum lagi kegemarannya membuat tandingan dari _kugutsu_ yang dia buat, benda putih tak jelas rupanya yang Deidara namakan seni. Menjengkelkan. Meski Sasori tak pernah secara eksplisit mengatakannya.

Itachi masih membungkuk, muntahannya mengenai ujung sepatu dan jubah merah hitamnya. Tiba-tiba Deidara menoleh ke arah cahaya dan berkata, "Kau … _fans_?"

Sasori ikut menoleh. Dia mendapati sosok gadis yang warna matanya sepucat sinar bulan malam itu mematung menatap kerumunan kecil mereka.

"I-itachi … Itachi-_nii_?" gadis itu menghambur, tepat saat Itachi menegakkan tubuh, lehernya dikalungi erat oleh lengan lembut tertutup jaket _lavender_.

"Hinata?"

"Itachi-_nii _…" Deidara jengah mendengar anak itu sok akrab dengan Itachi, langsung memeluk dan memanggil dengan suara menggoda. Dilepas paksa tangan gadis itu dari leher Itachi, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Siapa kau?! Beraninya menyentuh Itachi-_senpai_, un!" Deidara mendorong Hinata hingga terjerembab ke arah tumpukan kardus kotor.

"Hentikan Deidara! Gadis itu adikku." Itachi meraih tangan Hinata yang ketakutan. Deidara memerah, Sasori tak bergeming menatap mereka.

"Kau adik Neji?" tahu kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya, Hinata mengangguk pada sosok yang bertanya.

"Dei, Sasori, tolong biarkan kami berdua …"

Dengan tatapan 'aku tidak sudi' Deidara menyingkir juga. Apalagi jika bukan karena Sasori yang melemparkan tatapan 'aku akan menghabisi hidup tak bergunamu jika kau masih di sini' itu.

"Kau datang ke konserku?"

"Hm … _Nii-san_ bermain bagus sekali." Hinata menatap kaus Itachi, ternoda muntah sampai ke jaketnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'Rules'.

"Milik Itachi-_nii_?"

"Kau yang mendapatkannya?!"

Itachi mengganti pakaiannya juga membuang baju yang baunya sangat pekat ke tong sampah sementara Hinata berbalik menunggu.

"Kudengar kedai di sekitar sini ada yang enak, mau menemaniku makan?"

Hinata terlihat enggan.

"Aku memaksa."

"Dengan satu syarat?" gadis itu memainkan ujung-ujung jari telunjuknya di depan dada, mencegah rasa percaya dirinya hilang.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Itachi-_nii_ tidak boleh memuntahkan makanannya lagi." Jawabnya mantap. Itachi tecengang.

"Ayo … semoga aku bisa."

.

.

Kaki-kaki itu mengetuk kesal menunggu sang leader yang tak terlihat wujudnya sejak menghilang bersama gadis bersurai indigo. Mereka menunggu Itachi dalam _commvee_.

"Kemana mereka, un!"

Tobi sudah memasang topengnya kembali, sementara satu matanya mengawasi gerak tak karuan Deidara.

"Kenapa Dei-_senpai_ selalu mengekor pada Leader? Jangan-jangan Dei senpai suka sama Leader?" Tobi yang entah bagaimana berhasil memakan lollipop tanpa membuka topengnya kini membuat Deidara mendelik.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, un!"

"Itachi bilang dia akan pulang sendiri, kita bisa duluan."

Sasori menatap Hidan tanpa ekspresi, tetapi Deidara lebih vokal. "Itu akal-akalanmu saja kan?! Kau memang selalu ingin pulang cepat-cepat dan bersemedi di altar Jashinmu, mana mungkin aku percaya!" pria blonde itu mencak-mencak.

"Dengar ya Bishonen, kau boleh lihat ponselku kalau tidak percaya." Dan benar saja Deidara merasa kecewa karena melihat nama Itachi di sumber pengirim pesannya.

.

.

"Kau masih sering menemui Neji?" Hinata menyesap teh di hadapannya sementara Itachi menikmati dango.

"Hm … Neji-nii akan menjemputku di stasiun," Itachi mengerti Hinata jelas tidak ingin bicara tentang Neji dengannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Ujian sebentar lagi ya?" Hinata menatap cangkirnya, menyesap perasaan tenang yang diberikan Itachi karena mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, ujian kenaikan dan libur panjang." Tanpa sadar ucapannya kembali menarik Hinata dalam topik yang sangat dia hindari.

Liburan panjang adalah waktu dimana Neji sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah. Lebih mengunjungi Hinata, sebenarnya. Neji tidak punya alasan untuk mengunjungi ayahnya, sejujurnya–Hinata sendiri tahu Neji tidak menyukai ayahnya dan keputusannya untuk menikahi ibu Hinata, tapi karena Hinata pula Neji menerima pernikahan mereka.

"Aku takut pada Neji-_nii_ … _Iee_ … aku takut pada perasaanku."

Itachi diam, mendengar gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Neji-_nii_ … aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya." Ada nada sedih dalam pengakuannya.

"Itu wajar, siapapun akan menyukai orang seperti Neji, kau beruntung menjadi adiknya, dia melindungimu dengan sangat baik," kata Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

Ponsel gadis Hyuuga itu bergetar, dia membukanya.

"Ah … Neji-_nii_ sudah menungguku." Hinata bangkit, tampak panik.

"Suruh dia kemari, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan dia."

Hinata menatap Itachi teduh dan berkata, "Kau tidak bisa … dia sudah berbeda, _Niisan_ …"

Setelah menolak diantar, dan karena sulung Uchiha tidak bisa menolak keteguhan di balik sorot mata sendu itu, Hinata pergi dari kedai sendiri. Itachi menatap punggung gadis itu yang tertutup helaian indigo hingga ke batas pinggannya.

Hinata … betapa malangnya dicintai Neji …

.

.

.

Di pintu stasiun Neji melirik pada sosok yang berlari terengah-engah, anak itu memegang lututnya saat tiba, meredakan deru napas tersengal.

"Hosh … _gomen_, _Niichan_, aku tadi bertemu Itachi-_nii_ sebentar." Neji mengernyit mendengar nama teman lamanya disebut.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Hinata, ayo pulang, keretanya sebentar lagi berangkat."

Neji menggenggam tangan lembut Hinata yang sedikit lembap, menikmati kebersamaan yang seakan wajar antara kakak dan adik. Di sisi lain Hinata merasakan degup jantungnya dipercepat sepuluh kali lipat, antara senang, takut dan waswas.

Neji-_nii_ bolehkan kita begini?

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Cerita ini akan jadi mc yang cukup panjang. **

**Dedicated to all the readers who love ItaHina, NejiHina. Anyway, trims sudah menyempatkan membaca. As you know I'll not give what you want, but I prefer to give the best ending whether it happy or sad. Don't expect too much from this amateur author.**

**Dan terkutuklah inet sehat sehingga susah banget ngapdet chapter.**

**Best regards, Vert.**


End file.
